<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Baby Let Me Feel You Close by EmpressOfEdge</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23088850">Baby Let Me Feel You Close</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressOfEdge/pseuds/EmpressOfEdge'>EmpressOfEdge</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dirty Talk, F/F, Lapdance, Smut, again it's overall pretty vanilla</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:54:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,758</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23088850</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressOfEdge/pseuds/EmpressOfEdge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Yang wasn’t used to doing things like this. Typically, it was Blake that would be lounging on their bed clad in nothing but her lingerie, waiting for Yang to stumble home from work, still grease-stained and sweaty. But she had to admit, she liked the way it felt when Blake faltered in the doorway, her jaw going slack and bag hitting the floor with a dull thud as her sentence cut off with a sharp intake of breath.</em>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>286</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Baby Let Me Feel You Close</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>WHELP. I'll be back at You and Me and One Hot Summer very soon. I just wanted to shake the rust of somewhere else lol</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yang wasn’t used to doing things like this. Typically, it was Blake that would be lounging on their bed clad in nothing but her lingerie, waiting for Yang to stumble home from work, still grease-stained and sweaty. But she had to admit, she liked the way it felt when Blake faltered in the doorway, her jaw going slack and bag hitting the floor with a dull <em>thud</em> as her sentence cut off with a sharp intake of breath.</p>
<p>Blake’s eyes trailed down the length of her body; eyes flickering to her lips, her neck, her chest, her abs, and all the way down her legs before finally snapping back to meet her gaze, hungry and heated. It also wasn’t often that she caught Blake off guard with these kinds of things, and it sent a rush of pride through her as she watched Blake’s usually rock-solid control waver.</p>
<p>It was only for a moment though, as Blake’s lips tilted up into a dazed smile, finally finding some form of composure. She leaned against the doorway, raising an eyebrow. “What’s all this?” she asked.</p>
<p>Yang shrugged, grinning as she lounged back on her elbows, her fingertips running lightly over the top of the comforter. “Girl can’t do something nice for her fiancée?” She asked, head tilting to the side with an innocence that didn’t match the situation.</p>
<p>Blake chuckled and bit her lip. “She absolutely can,” she said with a shake of her head. Her eyes lidded a bit as she kicked herself off the doorway and slowly made her way to their bed. “But just how nice are we talking here, Yang?”</p>
<p>The way Blake’s voice dropped made Yang’s mouth go dry, wet heat pooling between her thighs instead. But that wasn’t the <em>plan</em> and she would not let her absolute weakness for her fiancée thwart what she had in mind.</p>
<p>She allowed herself to watch as Blake crawled up onto the bed, slowly inching over her, Blake’s arms barely brushing against the outside of her thighs, causing goosebumps to spread across her skin. Yang managed to hold her ground as Blake came face to face with her, her gaze lingering on Yang’s chest for a heartbeat before meeting her own. Still, Yang couldn’t help but soften a bit with the way Blake looked at her, eyes filled with lust and love.</p>
<p>The temptation to back out of her plan and let Blake take the lead was only more appealing when a soft smile graced her partner’s lips, one of her hands reaching up to cup Yang’s jaw and draw her in for a kiss.</p>
<p>Summoning every ounce of willpower she had, Yang placed a hand on Blake’s chest, stopping her just as their lips brushed against each other. “Wait.”</p>
<p>Blake let out a shaky breath against her lips and Yang could feel the comforter tug tight beneath her as Blake’s grip on it tightened. “Why?”</p>
<p>Yang couldn’t help but chuckle as Blake’s forehead fell against her own. “<em>Because</em>,” Yang said, leaning back until she could look Blake in the eye. She let her fingertips trail down between Blake’s breasts over her shirt, skimming just barely over Blake’s stomach and watching as Blake’s eyes fluttered shut. She smiled, her fingers running gently over the skin just above Blake’s waistband as she leaned forward, her lips brushing against Blake’s cheek, down along her jaw, up to her ear. Blake’s breath hitched with Yang’s words at her ear. “I want to try something,” Yang whispered. She planted a kiss below Blake’s ear. “If you’re up for it?”</p>
<p>Blake hummed as Yang worked her lips back down her jawline. “What did you have in mind?”</p>
<p>Yang smiled against her for a moment before pulling back. Her hand slipped off of Blake’s stomach, patting her on the thigh. “Switch with me?”</p>
<p>Blake raised an eyebrow but made quick work of shifting until her back rested against the headboard, Yang kneeling on the bed beside her. Yang watched as Blake’s hands lowered to the hem of her own shirt and she quickly rested a hand on top of Blake’s with a shake of her head. Blake gave her a questioning look and Yang grinned. “Not yet.”</p>
<p>Blake sighed and rolled her eyes with a small smile. “Well aren’t you being particular.”</p>
<p>Yang blushed and part of her wondered if maybe she was pushing this a little too far; but Blake looked nothing but content and curious as her hands slid back to her sides, and Yang knew from their years together that Blake would always tell her if something was too much. “I think—I hope you’ll like it,” Yang said. She cursed internally at not being able to get the line out like Blake would, but she still wasn’t exactly sure about what she was doing; just that she wanted to do it for Blake.</p>
<p>“I’m sure I’ll like it, sweetheart,” Blake said, fingertips brushing lightly over Yang’s knee. She raised her eyebrows, her eyes running up and down Yang’s body. “I mean, I already do…” Blake’s fingers inched a little higher, skimming over Yang’s thigh, and Yang felt a surge of confidence.</p>
<p>As quickly as she could, Yang leaned back and pressed play on the song she’d queued up on her Scroll before bouncing back upright and hitching a leg over Blake’s thighs, straddling her lap.</p>
<p>Blake’s ears perked as Yang settled, running her hands through her hair once to steady her nerves, get her started. Blake looked up at her curiously as the slow beat and smooth guitar washed over the room, but Yang only answered with a smile, hands still tangled in her hair as she looked down at the woman she loved.</p>
<p>On the next beat, Yang rolled her hips, finding a smooth rhythm that matched the pace of the song easily, her hands untangling from her hair to skim lightly down her body. Blake’s eyes widened briefly before lidding, her gaze following Yang’s fingertips as they slid down her neck, her chest – hesitating a moment longer there as she cupped her own breasts, until finally she ran her hands down the plane of her stomach.  </p>
<p>Yang’s thumbs teased under the lace of her underwear; her stare focused completely on Blake. On the way her brow furrowed in concentration as her eyes followed the path of Yang’s hands, on the way she bit into her lower lip, on the way her hands fisted into the sheets. Yang’s hands continued their path down her own body, letting the elastic of her underwear snap back into place without a care as her fingertips danced gently over her thighs until they finally brushed across Blake’s jeans. Blake sucked in a sharp breath.</p>
<p>“You want to touch?” Yang asked, dipping her head down a little to try and get Blake to meet her gaze.</p>
<p>Blake swallowed, her eyes flicking up to meet Yang’s as her grip on the bedsheets loosened, her fingers trailing gently along the sides of Yang’s calves, the crook of her knees. “Yes.”</p>
<p>Yang grinned at the slight shake of desire in her fiancée’s voice, shifting forward until her lips brushed against Blake’s ear, her hands sliding to the sides until her fingers twined with Blake’s. “Waist up, baby,” Yang whispered, bringing Blake’s hands to her stomach.</p>
<p>Blake chuckled as Yang dipped into the curve of her neck, peppering kisses along the skin there. “As if that’s a punishment…”</p>
<p>Yang smiled against her. “Never said it was.”</p>
<p>Blake’s responding hum sent heat rushing between Yang’s thighs, the way Blake’s hands slowly inched upwards over the bare skin of her stomach not helping her restraint in the slightest.</p>
<p>Yang pulled back from Blake’s neck, letting out a steadying breath as she quickly ran her hands through her hair. Despite her better judgement, Yang met Blake’s gaze as she started to rock her hips to the rhythm again.</p>
<p>Her amber eyes were hooded, but what truly caught Yang’s attention was the rest of her expression. Normally where Blake would have a self-confident smirk, her lips were parted gently, her features relaxed but entranced as her fingers ran gently along Yang’s abs, her waist, up over her breasts until she had to sit up slightly to wrap her arms around her and trail her fingertips gently down Yang’s back.</p>
<p>Blake dipped her head forward, her lips brushing lightly over Yang’s chest. “You’re so beautiful like this,” she whispered and Yang’s hips stuttered; losing the beat momentarily as Blake’s words washed over her, dripping with sincerity and sex.</p>
<p>Yang blushed, quickly finding her footing as her hips picked the beat out again. She rested her arms over Blake’s shoulders, letting her fingers loosely intertwine. “Pretty sure that’s the point of lingerie, baby.”</p>
<p>Blake pulled back from Yang’s chest, meeting her gaze as she shook her head. “I didn’t mean the lingerie,” Blake said, her eyes flickering down momentarily to appreciate the view. “Not that you don’t look stunning in it,” she added with a smirk before leaning forward to press a kiss to Yang’s neck. Her breath was hot against Yang’s skin and Yang didn’t have the strength or desire to make her stop. “I meant your confidence.” Blake dug her nails gently into Yang’s back, slowly trailing her teeth against Yang’s neck, up to just below her ear. “The way you’re telling me what you want.” She took Yang’s earlobe between her teeth gently, her tongue running along the edge for a moment before releasing it again. “It’s… sexy.” Blake’s voice managed to drop even further, husky and filled with desire. “Can I touch you now, sweetheart?”</p>
<p>Yang huffed, trying to get her heartrate under control as Blake continued to shower her with kisses and nips to her skin that were far too distracting.</p>
<p>“I…” She was tempted – <em>so tempted</em> – to say ‘yes.’ To let Blake have everything she wanted right then and there because it was <em>Blake</em>. The love of her life. The woman she was going to <em>marry</em>. Spend the rest of her life with. Of course, she’d be lying if she said she didn’t want it too. Still, she managed to shake her head. “No.” The word was utterly unconvincing with the way it cracked as Blake sucked lightly on Yang’s pulse point.</p>
<p>Blake chuckled against her. “What was that?”</p>
<p>Yang found Blake’s hands, linking her fingers with her own and gently guiding Blake backwards until she could no longer distract her with all the touching and the kissing. Though honestly, it was still hard to deny her, even now. Just with the way she looked; hair a little messy already, eyes lidded, face flushed…</p>
<p>Yang shook her head, still letting her hips move to the music as she leaned forward to whisper in Blake’s ear, “<em>Patience</em>, Belladonna.”</p>
<p>Blake took in a breath, tightening her grip on Yang’s hands. “Have I not been?”</p>
<p>Yang laughed lightly. “Tell you what,” Yang said, “you behave for the rest of the song and we can do whatever you want.”</p>
<p>“Whatever I want, hm?” Blake asked, her head tilting to the side as Yang kissed her neck.</p>
<p>“Mhmm,” Yang said, trailing her lips back to Blake’s ear. “Anything.” She leaned back; her eyebrows raised as she toyed with Blake’s fingers between her own. “Game?”</p>
<p>Blake bit her lip, stare fixated on Yang’s mouth as she nodded. “Yeah…” she trailed off, leaning in for a kiss, which Yang was quick to avoid, rocking back just out of reach of her fiancée’s lips with a chuckle.</p>
<p>“You lasted less than a second.”</p>
<p>Blake rolled her eyes. “You never gave me a ‘no kissing’ rule, Yang.”</p>
<p>“Fine.” Yang leaned forward, her lips barely a breath away from Blake’s and really, she should’ve thought this through better, because even as she muttered out “no kissing” against Blake’s lips, she found herself tempted.</p>
<p>Blake let out a sigh. “What <em>can </em>I do?”</p>
<p>Yang grinned. “You can still touch from the waist up,” she said, still in Blake’s personal space as she guided her hands back to her body. Blake’s hands instantly slid to Yang’s sides, her palms framing her waist as she helped guide her movements.</p>
<p>Yang took in a shaky breath and she could practically taste Blake on her tongue. She decided that lying down more rules would probably be safer, seeing as if she wasn’t talking, she’d definitely end up shattering her own rules already. “You can still talk…”</p>
<p>Blake let out a puff of a laugh against Yang’s lips. “You want me to talk, sweetheart?” Her hands slid to Yang’s back, pulling her hips closer to her own and Yang’s forehead fell against Blake’s, her fingers weaving through her hair. “I can talk,” Blake muttered, her voice dipping lower and Yang <em>knew</em> she was screwed. “Tell you how gorgeous you look like this,” Blake continued, shifting to press her lips to Yang’s jawline. “Sweaty and panting in my lap.” Her teeth grazed across Yang’s skin. “I can tell you how wet you make me. How much I want to touch you right now, make you cum on my fingers…”</p>
<p>Yang whined, unable not to with the way the words rolled easily off her fiancée’s tongue. She pressed closer, the front of her body meeting Blake’s and she felt Blake’s fingernails dig lightly into her back.  </p>
<p><em>“</em>I can tell you how much I love you. How I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you. How lucky I am that I get to.” Blake let out a sigh as Yang rocked her hips a little harder into her. “<em>Fuck, </em>Yang.” Blake’s forehead found hers again, their lips hovering against one another’s. “Let me kiss you. Please just let me…”</p>
<p>Yang’s grip on Blake’s hair tightened slightly as she tried to hear the music that was playing in the background, over the roar of her pulse rushing through her ears. Was it over? Gods, please tell her it was over.</p>
<p>Of course, it wasn’t. But it was close. <em>So </em>close. As close as Blake’s lips were to hers. As close as she was to giving in.</p>
<p>Her eyes fluttered shut. “Blake…” Yang breathed it into the air, and she could feel the tremor that ran through Blake’s body.</p>
<p>“Just say it, sweetheart,” Blake whispered, and the desperation in her voice wasn’t something Yang was used to hearing, but she’d be lying if she said it wasn’t a turn on. “Say the word and I’m all yours.”</p>
<p>Yang could vaguely hear the song start to fade out, hear the beat slowly start to slip away; but she wasn’t entirely sure if it was because it was ending or if her world was narrowing down to Blake. To the feeling of Blake’s hands inching up her back towards the clasp on her bra. To their breaths against each other’s mouths. To the tip of Blake’s tongue flicking out to just barely taste Yang’s upper lip.</p>
<p>And that was it. Song be damned, that was <em>it.</em> And Blake must’ve had the same idea – or the song must have really ended -- because her mouth eagerly met Yang’s in a kiss so deep it made her head spin. Blake’s kisses were always intoxicating, but <em>gods </em>this one. Maybe it was the build up, or Blake’s words, or the slight role reversal but Yang swore this kiss was different.</p>
<p>Yang gasped as Blake broke away just far enough to speak against her lips. “You really do look amazing in this,” Blake said, her fingertips brushing along the lace of Yang’s bra. She kissed her once more before she dipped her head down to lay soft kisses along the tops of Yang’s breasts. “<em>But,</em>” Blake said, leaving Yang’s chest to whisper in her ear, toying with the clasp of her bra. “I know you’ll look better without it.”</p>
<p>Blake made quick work of removing it after that, and Yang was quick to draw her in for another kiss, searing and full of intention. Blake’s hands slid from Yang’s waist to the back of her thighs and – in a show of strength that Yang really shouldn’t find surprising anymore – Blake pushed forward until Yang’s back hit the mattress, somehow managing to also settle her hips between Yang’s legs.</p>
<p>Even if she’d wanted to, Yang couldn’t figure out how Blake was always quite so smooth and graceful even when pulling stunts like that. And honestly, she’d learned not to question it over their years together. And she certainly wasn’t going to start now; not with Blake’s tongue in her mouth, her hands gliding up along the outside of her thighs, her hips pressing into her own <em>just</em> right.</p>
<p>Yang moaned, her fingers tangling in Blake’s hair as she rocked her hips up in search of friction only to have them pinned back down into the mattress. Blake’s mouth broke from hers and she let out a huff of frustration. However, any complaint she may have considered voicing died on her tongue as she opened her eyes to be met with Blake’s heated gaze, only inches away from her.</p>
<p>“I was right,” Blake said, her eyes slowly straying south, staring at Yang’s lips for a moment before she looked down her body. “You do look lovely like this,” she continued, eyes meeting Yang’s once more.</p>
<p>Yang tried not to feel self-conscious; Blake had seen her naked and wanting plenty of times before. Hell, they were getting <em>married</em>. But there was something about Blake hovering above her, still fully clothed while she was all but bare before her that made her blush.</p>
<p>She didn’t want to give Blake the chance to notice, so instead she pulled her down again, their lips meeting softly once before Blake found their heat again. Her tongue slipped easily into Yang’s mouth as her hands ran over her stomach, her breasts, and down again, toying her fingertips at the hem of Yang’s underwear.</p>
<p>Yang arched into her touch, a silent plea to keep going that Blake answered willingly, one hand moving to brace herself up while her other dipped just inside the final barrier between them. She simply brushed her fingertips along the skin there and Yang’s stomach swooped, goosebumps raised along her skin, her hips bucked up of their own freewill and <em>Blake</em> had the audacity to chuckle against their kiss.</p>
<p>“What’s the magic word?” Blake asked, decidedly amused.</p>
<p>“<em>Fuck me</em>,” Yang said in a frustrated huff – and while they definitely weren’t the words Blake had been looking for – she didn’t seem to mind as her stare darkened with lust. Then she <em>smirked</em>, and Yang wasn’t so sure she was entirely prepared.</p>
<p>“You got it, sweetheart.” Blake’s fingers slid lower without hesitation and Yang gasped as two easily slipped inside her.</p>
<p>Blake set a slow but deep rhythm; enunciating every thrust with the help of her hips. Yang’s hands slipped out of Blake’s hair, her fingers digging lightly into her shoulder blades instead as Blake’s lips found her ear.</p>
<p>“You’re so wet,” Blake said, and the huskiness of her voice in her ear made Yang gasp and dig her nails into her shoulders a little harder.</p>
<p>“<em>Fuck</em>, Blake.”</p>
<p>“All this from a little dirty talk?” Blake mused. “Makes me wonder if I even needed to touch you, or if you could get off from just the sound of my voice.” Blake chuckled lowly against her ear before laying a kiss right below it.</p>
<p>Yang was worried for a moment that maybe she’d stop and put her theory to the test now. However, her fears were lost as Blake muttered, “Something to revisit, perhaps,” and curled her fingers, drawing a low moan from Yang’s throat. “Right now, I just want you to feel good.” Between panted breaths, she laid a few kisses along the line of Yang’s jaw and back up to her ear again, and then her thumb found Yang’s clit. “I want you to cum for me, sweetheart. Can you cum for me?”</p>
<p>Yang was sure it was the <em>stupidest </em>question Blake had ever asked her in her life. Well, she was sure of that later, when she wasn’t letting out a stream of curses and high-pitched whines she could be embarrassed about later as well.</p>
<p>As she came down from the high, Yang let out a shaky breath, smiling as she felt Blake kiss along her jaw again until her lips met her own in a soft, chaste, kiss that really had no right being a part of what just happened.</p>
<p>“Hey there,” Blake said after a moment, and Yang peeked one eye open to look up at her, sweaty and breathless and beautiful.</p>
<p>“Hey,” Yang said with a contented sigh, her eyes fluttering shut again.</p>
<p>Blake chuckled. “Oh, good. I was worried you might’ve passed out for a second there.”</p>
<p>Yang huffed a laugh and reached out blindly to wrap Blake in her arms, dipping down to plant a kiss to the top of Blake’s head. Her heart warmed as Blake snuggled into her chest. “I just…I need a minute.”</p>
<p>“Of course.” Blake laughed again and Yang could feel her fingertips dance along the side of her waist for a moment before she spoke again, a little hesitant. “So… really, what brought this on? Not that I’m complaining or anything. I’m just… curious.”</p>
<p>Yang cracked an eye open, looking down at where Blake’s head was nestled against her chest. She wasn’t looking up at her, focusing instead on the steady marching of her fingers along Yang’s body.</p>
<p>Yang shrugged. “I wanted to do something… different for you.” Blake’s fingers stopped their trail and she propped herself up to look Yang in the eye, an eyebrow raised in amusement. Yang rolled her eyes. “Well it <em>started</em> different.” She sighed, relaxing a little more again as Blake chuckled. “It’s not <em>my </em>fault you decided that you wanted me on my back.”</p>
<p>Blake hummed, pressing a kiss over Yang’s heart. “I want you a lot of ways…” She said, planting another kiss to Yang’s skin, this time on her collarbone.</p>
<p>Yang swallowed. “Y-Yeah?”</p>
<p>“Mhmm.” Blake kissed her way up Yang’s neck. “And I want you to have <em>me</em> a lot of ways too,” she added, sitting up slightly and guiding Yang’s fingers between her own and pressing them into the mattress above Yang’s head. “What do you think?” She pressed a featherlight kiss to Yang’s lips before leaning back just enough for Yang to see her raise an eyebrow. “Up for it?”</p>
<p>Yang managed a grin past the racing of her heart, her hands squeezing Blake’s gently. “Always.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! As always, comments, kudos, and what have you are very much appreciated and welcome. </p>
<p>Hit me up on tumblr and yell at me to write: empressofedge</p>
<p>And have a great day/ night!</p>
<p>Also, no. No I will never post anything not super late in my timezone. lol</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>